Pretty
by E. Waters
Summary: Cuando Eleven miró por primera a Nancy Wheeler, en esa fotografía en la sala de estar de la casa de Mike, la muchacha de inmediato pensó que era bonita, de hecho la cosa más bonita que había visto en su corta vida... Pre Femslash Nancy x Eleven Yuri. One-Shot.


**Ayer me vi toda esta serie, y por alguna razón este fic vino de inmediato a mí. Sí, sí, sé que es una pareja realmente rara, pero sencillamente no pude aguantar los deseos de escribirla y publicarla. Disfruten de la lectura (:**

Disclaimer: 'Stranger Things' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a 'los hermanos Duffer', quienes tiene todos los derechos.

 **Pretty**

 **One-Shot**

 _Por E. Waters_

Cuando Eleven miró por primera a Nancy Wheeler, en esa fotografía en la sala de estar de la casa de Mike, la muchacha de inmediato pensó que era bonita, de hecho la cosa más bonita que había visto en su corta vida.

Sus ojos claros, esa piel pálida y delicada, y cómo dejar de lado ese sedoso cabello que caía de forma grácil en sus delgados hombros.

En eso la niña pensaba, cuando miró su reflejo en una ventana del gimnasio de la escuela, en donde se estaban todos ocultándose y de forma inevitable comparó su figura con la de la hermana mayor de Mike,

No, ella no era bonita; Nancy sí.

Por alguna razón, cuando la hermana de su amigo, tal vez su único amigo, posó esos atrayentes ojos en ella, su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma tan, pero tan fuerte que ella incluso creyó que le saldría del pecho.

Nunca se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando Mike la miraba… y ahora que lo pensaba, los hermanos Wheeler tenían casi la misma coloración de ojos.

Muy pronto sus mejillas, siempre pálidas y escuálidas, se tornaron con un sutil y prudente coloración rosácea, signo que algo pensaba con ella…

Y ese algo, era precisamente pensar lo bonita que era la otra joven.

—Hey, El, voy con Dustin a buscar algo de comida —la voz de Mike detuvo los pensamientos de la chica acerca de Nancy —, '¿te puedes quedar con Nancy y Jonathan, no?

Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de responderle, sintiendo un casi inexplicable retorcijón en el estómago, fue el mismo Jonathan quien dijo algo.

—Yo iré con ustedes, Mike —los ojos del hermano mayor de Will estaban más firmes que nunca, los cuales estaban de tal forma que era casi imposible decirle un 'no' a él —, no los dejaré solos… Nancy la puede cuidar —finalizó, haciendo alusión a Eleven.

Eleven entonces se sintió más nerviosa que nunca.

Hasta ese momento, con la única persona lo cual había hablado de 'verdad' era con Mike, y tal vez un poco, solo un poco, con los amigos de él… así que el hecho de tener que estar a solas con alguien desconocido, sin Mike por ahí, la ponía muy, muy ansiosa…

Y el hecho de que esa persona con la cual se quedaría a solas era precisamente Nancy, la linda Nancy, empeoraba las cosas aún más.

Sin embargo, y muy en el fondo, Eleven sintió que era la oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad, esa curiosidad que nació en ella la ver la belleza en la muchacha mayor.

—Hola, Eleven —Nancy se acercó de forma prudente y amable hacia la niña, como si tuviese mucho cuidado en cada palabra que salía de su boca… después de todo, ella sabá que la situación era algo delicada —. No nos hemos presentado formalmente… soy Nancy, la hermana mayor de Mike — y tras decir esto, la chica le tendió la mano a la muchacha.

Eleven miró cautelosa la mano tendida de Nancy, cómo no sabiendo muy cómo reaccionar al respecto, y es que aún le costaba mucho leer y descifrar los códigos sociales.

Siendo así, la niña alzó su mirada desde la mano de Nancy hasta el rostro de ella, y cuando lo hizo y sus miradas se encontraron, el nerviosismo de la chica sólo no hizo más que aumentar.

Nancy no pudo evitar mirar con cierta pena a Eleven, y cómo no considerando el pasado de la chica.

Entonces, Nancy decidió cambiar su estrategia, en cómo acerarse a la niña, siempre tratando de ser lo más cautelosa posible.

Lentamente, la adolescente aflojó su brazo, soltándolo por completo, y seguidamente se acercó a Eleven, acortando la distancia entre ellas dos, y ya cumplido esto, hizo nuevamente contacto visual con ella, y Nancy pudo percibir el sutil sonrojo en la muchacha.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Nancy, lo que provocó de inmediato que Eleven igualmente sonriera.

—Bonita —dijo Eleven, sin poder eludir la acción de decir en una palabra todo lo que pensaba acerca de Nancy.

Nancy miró con ternura a la chica, y de forma lenta y sinuosa, levantó su mano derecha y acarició dulcemente la sonrojada mejilla de la niña.

Entonces, Eleven sintió una extraña sensación, algo que jamás había experimentado hasta ahora, una sensación que en realidad no era desagradable ni mucho menos, sino que incluso algo plácida.

—Tú también eres muy bonita, Eleven.

Rápidamente, la chica aludida negó con la cabeza… no, ella no bonita; a diferencia de Nancy, su cabeza estaba rapada y no tenía esa hermosa cabellera, además de que sus ojos no brillaban tanto como los de la otra chica.

—Claro que sí —insistió la hermana mayor de Mike —, cuando salgamos de todo esto, te prometo que te ayudaré a realzar más aún tu belleza… nos maquillaremos, compraremos ropa nueva y todo eso, ¿te gustaría?

Y sí, a la niña le gustaba mucho la idea, tal vez demasiado.

Eleven quiso entonces más, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo, de qué manera manifestar esa rara sensación que la invadía por completo.

Nancy retiró su mano de la mejilla de Eleven, lo que hizo sentir a Eleven de inmediato se sintiese decepcionada, mas lo que vino fue mucho mejor…

Real, realmente mucho mejor.

La hija mayor de la familia Wheeler acercó su rostro más cerca aún de Eleven, y cuando observó su rostro pensó que tal vez podría ser como con Mike, o sea una hermana, la hermana que siempre quiso.

Porque al igual que lo hacía con él, Nancy ahora también se preocuparía por el bienestar de Eleven.

Fue cuando el espacio entre las dos se hizo más corto aún, y en el momento en que menos la niña pudo haber pensado, Nancy depositó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla derecha de Eleven.

Un beso fraternal para Nancy, un beso que produjo muchas cosas en Eleven, entre ellas algo que hizo querer responderle de alguna manera, y en el acto acercarse al bonito rostro de Nancy.

Esa misma belleza, de la cual se sentía tan lejana.

Eleven entonces ansió acercar sus labios al rostro de Nancy, casi como queriendo corresponderle, pero cuando estuvo sus labios estaban a casi un nulo espacio entre la piel de la otra muchacha, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de forma abrupta.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —exclamó Mike, lo que hizo que de inmediato Eleven retrocediese su rostro, casi sintiendo como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, algo indebido.

Después de que escapasen del gimnasio, Eleven no pudo encontrar otra oportunidad como para estar otra vez con Nancy a solas, puesto que sentía que lo que ellas tenían tenía que ser algo privado, algo único, un secreto.

Un secreto que la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Y aun sintiendo la sensación de los labios de Nancy sobre su mejilla, Eleven siguió adelante…

Porque sabía que después de todo eso, ella podría devolverle el beso a Nancy.

 **¡Eso! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y espero gustosa algún review por parte de ustedes, que me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

 **1.-** **BUSCO DIBUJANTE** **para un par de guiones de cómic tengo en mente (algunos yuri), y quiero realizar. Interesadxs, envíe MP ;)**

 **2.- Con Ookami Elsa estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


End file.
